freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Very Creative
Henry the Penguin’s Day … One day, Henry was enjoying a nice breakfast. After he was finished, he went out to find some friends. Then he heard a voice saying, ‘’''Ring a ding ding, Henry!’’ Henry looked. It was Daisy, who looked like an actual daisy, expect for two arms and legs. ‘’Oh, hello, Daisy…’’ Henry greeted. ‘’Where are you going?’’ asked Daisy. ‘’To meet some friends,’’ Henry explained. ‘’Oooh, can I come, too?’’ Daisy asked. ‘’Oh, sure, Daisy,’’ said Henry. So Daisy walked with Henry. She wondered where they were going. … Meanwhile, ZeFronk and his enemy, Dom, were arguing, as usual. ‘’You get out of my kitchen,’’ ZeFronk shouted. ‘’No can do, Frankie,’’ Dom disagreed. ‘’''My name’s not Frankie, it’s ZeFronk!’’ ''ZeFronk cried. ‘’Ze-what?’’ Dom asked. ‘’ZeFronk,’’ ZeFronk repeated. ‘’Uh…I hope you are not going to---‘’ Dom began. ‘’''Just say ZeFronk!’’ ''ordered ZeFronk. ‘’Frankie,’’ Dom let out. ‘’Come on, now, say Frankie!’’ ZeFronk insisted. ‘’Frankie,’’ giggled Dom. ‘’Oops!’’ ZeFronk said, realizing his mistake. ‘’I meant to say ‘ZeFronk’. Now, say ‘ZeFronk’ for me.’’ ‘’Frankie,’’ Dom added. ‘’UGH!’’ ZeFronk groaned. Just then, Frankie from Jumpstart appeared. He donned a red shirt that read ‘’JS’’, which had an unknown meaning. ‘’Someone keeps saying my name,’’ Frankie said. ‘’Ah, Frankie!’’ Dom cried. ‘’From Jumpstart!’’ ‘’Aha!’’ ZeFronk shouted. ‘’Now you’ll have to call me ‘ZeFronk’, because ''his ''name is Frankie, too.’’ ‘’How do you do, Frankie?’’ Dom asked. ‘’Very well, thank you,’’ Frankie said. ‘’Frankie, this is Frankie,’’ Dom told ZeFronk. ‘’Ahem!’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’We can’t have two Frankies in here.’’ ‘’''But you can have seven Wubbzys!’’ ''a voice rang out. In came Wubbzy and six of his counterparts, Red Wubbzy, Orange Wubbzy, Green Wubbzy, Blue Wubbzy, and Purple Wubbzy. ‘’Zhis is crazy,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’I am Wubbzy!’’ Wubbzy greeted. ‘’And these are Red Wubbzy, Orange Wubbzy, Green Wubbzy, Blue Wubbzy, and Purple Wubbzy.’’ ‘’Oh, that’s very nice,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Frankie---‘’ said Dom. ‘’Ahem, who are you talking to?’’ ZeFronk interrupted. ‘’Him,’’ Dom said, pointing to Frankie. ‘’Okay, then,’’ agreed ZeFronk. ‘’Frankie, we have seven new friends here!’’ Dom said. ‘’You see, he keeps calling me ‘Frankie’,’’ ZeFronk explained to Wubbzy. ‘’But there is another Frankie in here, so he must say ‘ZeFronk’ when referring to ''me ''so that it is less confusing.’’ ‘’Is that really his name? Frankie?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Yes!’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Frankie and Frankie, you two will make ex---‘’ Dom began. ‘’''ENOUGH!!!’’ ''ZeFronk yelled. ‘’You can’t confuse me with Frankie, this guy right here!’’ ‘’Oh, we can help him,’’ Red Wubbzy offered. ‘’Yeah, right,’’ ZeFronk disagreed. ‘’Who---‘’ The door opened, and Henry and Daisy came in, only to stop and gasp at the number of characters in the kitchen. Everyone quickly introduced themselves. ‘’I have two Frankies in here!’’ Dom said. ‘’''HIS NAME’S NOT FRANKIE!’’ ''Henry and Daisy shouted. ‘’I’m Frankie, he’s ZeFronk,’’ Frankie said. ‘’Right,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’So, Dom, call me ‘ZeFronk’, not ‘Frankie’.’’ ‘’How can I remember that?’’ Dom protested. In flew Sue, ZeFronk’s assistant. ‘’Who’s that?’’ Henry asked. ‘’This is Sue,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Oh, but you’re French…’’ Henry pointed out. ‘’Then, in that case, I shall speak in a French accent,’’ ZeFronk replied. ‘’Okay, zhe point is, Dom, is zhat you can’t have zwo Frankies in zhe kitchen.’’ ‘’Great accent, Frankie,’’ Dom commented. ‘’Thank you,’’ ZeFronk said bitterly. ‘’And call me---‘’ Then he stopped. ‘’Oh, I mean…zhank you. And call me ZeFronk!’’ ‘’Frankie!’’ Dom argued. ‘’ZeFronk!’’ ZeFronk shouted. ‘’Frankie!’’ Dom retorted. ‘’''ZeFronk!’’ ''said ZeFronk sternly. … Things were much calmer back in the Jumpstart world. Hopsalot and Eleanor were in bumper cars, ready for a high-speed adventure. ‘’Ready?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Ready!’’ Eleanor answered. ‘’Okay…ready…set…''go!’’ ''Hopsalot cried. Eleanor zoomed ahead, and Hopsalot tried to follow. Soon they came to the kitchen. They walked in and…saw Frankie for the first time! ‘’''Gasp! ''It’s Frankie,’’ cried Eleanor. ‘’Ah, welcome, welcome,’’ enthused Dom. ‘’This is Frankie, and this is Frankie….’’ ‘’Okay, okay, stop with the two Frankies,’’ ZeFronk scolded. ‘’Please, just call me ‘ZeFronk’!’’ Daisy, Red Wubbzy, Orange Wubbzy, Green Wubbzy, Blue Wubbzy, and Purple Wubbzy introduced themselves. ‘’What’s going on here?’’ said Eleanor. ‘’There are two Frankies in here,’’ explained Dom. ‘’Oh-ho-ho-ho, won’t you stop?’’ was ZeFronk’s answer. ‘’My name is ZeFronk. Say it for me, please.’’ ‘’Oh, no, not again…’’ Henry said. ‘’Fr---‘’ Dom began. ‘’Stop!’’ ZeFronk shouted. ‘’It looks like we have two new people in here!’’ ZeFronk then pointed out Sue to Eleanor and Hopsalot. ‘’How much longer are we going to be in here?’’ Orange Wubbzy asked. ‘’Till Dom goes away,’’ ZeFronk cried. ‘’I’m not going away,’’ Dom scoffed. ‘’You’re always trying to get rid of me!’’ ‘’''Get out of the kitchen!’’ ''ZeFronk cried. ‘’No!’’ Dom cried. ‘’You’re bothering me, ''get!’’ ''ZeFronk said, persistent. ‘’''Nope,’’ ''Dom responded. ‘’You asked for it,’’ ZeFronk challenged. Then, there was an explosion of barks and meows as ZeFronk chased Dom around the kitchen. They made such a hubbub that everyone had to scramble out the door to avoid getting hit. Eleanor and Hopsalot were especially pleased, since the scene that they had saw frightened them. ‘’What is ZeFronk going to do with Dom?’’ Henry asked. ‘’Who knows?’’ said Red Wubbzy. ‘’But since you’re here,’’ Daisy said to Hopsalot and Eleanor, ‘’why don’t we all go on an adventure?’’ ‘’Don’t forget me!’’ a feminine voice called out. It was Kisha the koala, clearly not wanting to be left out. When Kisha saw Frankie, she froze with shock. ‘’Fr-Frankie?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Uh, I’m here,’’ answered Frankie. ‘’''Oh, ''Frankie!’’ Kisha cried. ‘’I’m so glad you’re here!’’ ‘’Heh heh heh…nice to meet you, too, Kisha,’’ laughed Frankie. ‘’All right, let’s get going!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Oh, right!’’ Henry said. ‘’Kisha looked like she was going to hug Frankie!’’ ‘’Don’t be silly, Henry!’’ Purple Wubbzy said. ‘’Frankie’s older than Kisha, after all!’’ ‘’''Older?’’ ''Frankie said. ‘’Who says I’m ''older ''than Kisha?’’ ‘’Well, you’re like---‘’ Green Wubbzy began. Then he stopped himself. He didn’t know how to respond to that. ‘’Who cares why Frankie is older than Kisha!’’ Henry cut in. ‘’Let’s just start our adventure.’’ ‘’Um, but I don’t exactly want us ''all ''to go…’’ Eleanor said. ‘’''WHY NOT?!?!’’ ''everyone else shouted. ‘’Because it’s an awful lot of friends,’’ Eleanor confessed. ‘’Who gets to choose who’s going on the adventure?’’ Henry asked. ‘’''Me!’’ ''Frankie volunteered. ‘’''No, me!’’ ''Kisha said. ‘’''Me!’’ ''Eleanor piped up. ‘’''Pick me!’’ ''Hopsalot said. Henry thought for a bit. ‘’I suggest Hopsalot decides who goes on the adventure,’’ he finally said. ‘’Wow, really?’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Yes,’’ Henry said. To which Daisy replied, ‘’''That’s ring-a-ding-dingly ''good!’’ ‘’Ha ha…ring-a-ding-dingly good?’’ chuckled Henry. ‘’Never mind. Hopsalot, choose now.’’ ‘’I will pick Daisy, Frankie, Kisha, Eleanor, me, and ''you!’’ ''Hopsalot said, pointing to Henry. ‘’Oh, nice choices,’’ Henry approved. ‘’No fair!’’ Green Wubbzy cried. ‘’We’ve never been on an adventure before!’’ ‘’Why did you leave us out?’’ Blue Wubbzy asked Hospalot. ‘’Um…like Henry said, I get to choose who’s going,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’So no thanks to you all!’’ ‘’Not fair!’’ snapped Purple Wubbzy. ‘’Yeah, nice going, Hopsalot!’’ Orange Wubbzy added angrily. Hopsalot was taken aback. ‘’Y-You didn’t get picked,’’ he pointed out. ‘’So you’re gone, and maybe you’ll go on the next adventure.’’ ‘’Thanks, Hopsalot!’’ Red Wubbzy cried gratefully. ‘’No problem,’’ said Hopsalot. So Wubbzy, Red Wubbzy, Orange Wubbzy, Green Wubbzy, Blue Wubbzy, and Purple Wubbzy headed off. Now it was just Henry, Daisy, Frankie, Kisha, Hopsalot, and Eleanor. ‘’Let’s go!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Yeah!’’ shouted Kisha. So the six friends started off. Hopsalot wanted Frankie and Daisy to meet Gidget the robot. So they went to Wuzzleburg, where Gidget was eager to welcome them. ‘’'I AM GIDGET,’’ Gidget said. ‘’Frankie,’’ said Frankie. ‘’Daisy,’’ said Daisy. ‘’'I SEE, I SEE,’’ '''nodded Gidget. ‘’'YOU LOOK LIKE A DAISY, DON’T YOU?’’ 'he asked Daisy. ‘’I ''am ''a daisy!’’ Daisy replied, then her expression changed. ‘’Actually, I’m embarrassed because you said that.’’ ‘’'IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?’’ 'asked Gidget. ‘’Um, yes,’’ Daisy said. Daisy walked off sadly. ‘’Okay, ''that ''was just too…um…depressing,’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’Let’s just keep talking with Gidget,’’ Henry said. ‘’Okay,’’ answered Hopsalot agreeably. ‘’Frankie, Gidget loves squashing kickety-kick balls!’’ ‘’''No way!’’ ''Frankie shouted. ‘’I have to just give you a punishment when you do that!’’ ‘’Uh, Frankie, when he sees one, he squashes it,’’ Eleanor told Franke. ‘’Prove it,’’ Frankie replied. Eleanor brought out Wubbzy’s kickety-kick ball. ‘’Oh, here is the ball, Gidget,’’ she said politely. Gidget saw the kickety-kick ball and started to shake. Eleanor knew what that meant---Gidget was going to squash the kickety-kick ball! Gidget jumped up and landed on the kickety-kick ball, making it deflate. ‘’I hope you don’t squash kickety-kick balls for a living!’’ Henry scolded. ‘’'I DO,’’ 'Gidget said. ‘’''Okay, I’m calling security!’’ ''Henry answered. He called some police officers to try to prevent Gidget from squashing another kickety-kick ball. When the police officers came, Henry brought out another kickety-kick ball, and Gidget was about to start shaking, but the police officers held him back. ‘’Great job,’’ Eleanor commented. But Gidget shook even more forcefully. Then, ''jump, splat! ''The kickety-kick ball was deflated. ‘’You are so hard to stop, Gidget, when it comes to kickety-kick balls,’’ Police Officer 1 said. ‘’We are just going to get back in the car,’’ Police Officer 2 finished. And with that, the police officers were gone, and Gidget was left with a stunned look on his face. ‘’Let’s leave the kickety-kick-ball-squashing robot here,’’ Henry decided. ‘’Wait!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’What about Daisy?’’ ‘’Oh, right,’’ Henry realized. ‘’Gidget called Daisy an actual daisy.’’ So the five friends set off to find Daisy. They found her, moping. ‘’Daisy, it’s all right,’’ Kisha comforted. ‘’No!’’ Daisy said, starting to sob. ‘’I’m an actual daisy! I’M AN ACTUAL DAISY!!!’’ ‘’You’re...crying?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Boy, oh, boy, is she sad,’’ observed Henry. ‘’Daisy,’’ Eleanor said as Daisy continued to weep, ‘’Gidget didn’t mean it. He just wanted to learn about your ''shape.’’ But that ''didn’t help calm Daisy down. She still wept, and Henry, Eleanor, Kisha, Frankie, and Hopsalot were getting tired of it. ‘’''Daisy, stop crying!’’ ''shouted Henry. Daisy finally stopped crying and looked at them. Then she cheered up. ‘’Okay, where are we going next?’’ she asked. ‘’I was thinking of the jungle,’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Great!’’ Daisy said. ‘’Let’s go!’’ So the six friends traveled some more until they came to the jungle. Then they saw Kaa, a python who always wanted to hypnotize people. ‘’Oh, sssome new visitorsss are here!’’ Kaa remarked. ‘’I sssuppossse that’sss Frankie and Daisssy?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ Frankie and Daisy cried. ‘’You remember their names,’’ Kisha added. ‘’And just so you know,’’ Hopsalot said, ‘’Frankie is a lot older than me.’’ ‘’And me,’’ Kisha put in. ‘’And me,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Oh-ho-ho, did you jussst sssay ''old?’’ ''Kaa asked. ‘’Yes!’’ Kisha, Hopsalot, and Eleanor responded. ‘’I would ''gladly ''hypnotize Frankie!’’ Kaa cried. ‘’Hang on a minute!’’ called a voice. Kaa saw a boa constrictor coming toward him. ‘’Kaa, why do ''you ''always have to be the one to hypnotize other charactersss?’’ he asked. ‘’I’m better than you,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’Wait, who’s that?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’That’s a boa constrictor,’’ Henry affirmed. ‘’He’s just as worse as Kaa!’’ ‘’''Asss worssse asss me?’’ ''hissed Kaa angrily. ‘’I basssically ''sssqueeze ''othersss to death!’’ the boa constrictor said. ‘’You don’t do it very hard, don’t you?’’ ‘’Sure I can!’’ yelled Kaa. ‘’What do you mean, you sssqueeze better than me?’’ ‘’And who ''are ''thessse people, anyway?’’ the boa constrictor asked. ‘’Thossse are Henry, Frankie, Eleanor, Daisssy, Hopsssalot, and Kisssha,’’ Kaa explained. ‘’I want to either hypnotize Frankie, or Daisssy.’’ ‘’Doesss it matter?’’ the boa constrictor retorted. ‘’I’ll bet I could kill one of thossse charactersss, problem!’’ ‘’''GASP!’’ ''went Eleanor, Hopsalot, Kisha, and Henry. ‘’Hey, Frankie isss much older than Kisssha, Eleanor, and Hopsssalot,’’ Kaa said. ‘’So I think I should hypnotize ''him!’’ ‘’No, let me do it!’’ the boa constrictor said. ‘’Come on, I wasss here firssst,’’ Kaa argued. ‘’''I want to show YOU how ssstrong I really am!’’ the boa constrictor cried. ‘’Fine, then,’’ sighed Kaa. ‘’Go ahead.’’ The boa constrictor looked at Daisy. He wrapped his body around her, until only her head stuck out. ‘’Agh…! Let go, you monster! LET GO!’’ shouted Daisy. ‘’Sssee?’’ the boa constrictor told Kaa. ‘’I am ''VERY ''ssstrong!’’ Henry knew he had to save Daisy. So he punched the boa constrictor really hard, and the boa reeled back, sending her free. Daisy said, ‘’Good job, Henry! You saved me! ''Ring a ding ding!’’ ‘’Oh, there’sss ssstill hope!’’ chuckled Kaa. ‘’I’m going to hypnotize ''Frankie ''now!’’ Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha wanted to gasp, but they didn’t. Kaa then began the hypnotizing. Frankie was trapped! He couldn’t look away; Kaa’s eyes were locked on him. ‘’Look into my eyesss…’’ Kaa said. ‘’Okay, ssso now I’m going to turn you into a monssster, Frankzilla! You will ssscare your friendsss away….’’ Frankie felt his eyes swirling. Then Kaa put his body around him. It looked like Frankie was ''not ''going to turn into a monster, but he would instead be trapped in Kaa’s coils. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha were horrified. ‘’Someone has to save Frankie!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’Hopsalot already said he was older than you three,’’ Henry said. ‘’That doesn’t mean he can’t be in the Jumpstart world with us!’’ Kisha insisted. ‘’Frankie’s still a friend, and we need to save him,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’Oh, come on, I’m not saving him,’’ Henry scoffed. ‘’But Henry,’’ Daisy put in, ‘’Frankie is trapped!’’ ‘’Oh, come on,’’ Henry said. ‘’He’s, like, an adult!’’ ‘’GASP!’’ '''went Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha. ‘’Did you just say that Frankie…is an adult?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Boy! He wouldn’t even live with us till then,’’ Hopsalot remarked. ‘’Puh. Just go save him yourselves,’’ Henry said. ‘’No, I’m not doing it!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’''Ring a ding ding!’’ ''said Daisy. ‘’Henry, it’s urgent! Go save Frankie! Stop arguing with them!’’ ‘’Okay, Daisy,’’ Henry said. ‘’You win. Just step aside.’’ Frankie was still feeling the unbelievable strength of Kaa’s coils. Henry came down and hit Kaa hard. Frankie got free, and Kaa was angered, because he thought he would successfully defeat Frankie. ‘’You win! I can’t take it anymore!’’ cried Kaa before slithering away. ‘’Frankie’s eyes are still closed,’’ Henry told Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha. ‘’Don’t bother him,’’ Daisy added. Eventually, Frankie woke up. ‘’Well, ''ring a ding ding!’’ ''cheered Daisy. ‘’He’s finally alive!’’ ‘’I bet that was the scariest experience I’ve ever experienced,’’ Frankie mused. ‘’Oh-ho-ho,’’ chuckled Henry. ‘’But you’re safe now,’’ Eleanor told him. ‘’Frankie, you’d be able to handle Kaa well,’’ Henry added. ‘’But he talksss like thisss,’’ Frankie said, imitating Kaa. ‘’That’s how snakes talk,’’ Henry said. Well, after their adventure, Hopsalot, Kisha, Eleanor, Daisy, and Henry were ready to go home. … The next morning, Hopsalot, Frankie, Kisha, Eleanor, Henry, and Daisy heard barking and meowing coming from the kitchen. ZeFronk was chasing Dom around again. ‘’''Stop it, you guys!’’ ''Kisha shouted. ZeFronk and Dom stopped the hubbub. ‘’Zhis is zhe second zime Frankie goes into my kitchen,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Now we have zwo Frankies again!’’ ‘’Actually, it’s rather fun to call you both Frankie,’’ Dom said. ‘’Hi, Frankie! This is Frankie. Hee hee hee,’’ he giggled. ‘’Don’t start that again!’’ shouted ZeFronk. ‘’Boy, Dom, you really are the troublemaker,’’ Henry said. ‘’Okay, Dom, now get out and be gone!’’ ZeFronk cried. ‘’Oh, no, Frankie,’’ Dom told ZeFronk. ‘’''Excuse me!?’’ ''ZeFronk said dangerously. ‘’Uh-oh,’’ Dom said. ‘’''Arfarfarfarfarfmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowarfarfarfarfarfmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow!’’ ''ZeFronk and Dom started making a racket again, and the others had to leave. They hoped that the two would stop being mean to each other very soon. Soon, Henry found himself in the park. He found a snail and went over to it. ‘’Hey, wanna be friends?’’ Henry asked. The snail shook his head. ‘’Oh, well,’’ Henry said. ‘’I guess snails are too slow for me, anyway, and I’ve still got Daisy,’’ he concluded. THE END Category:20177 Category:Pages that are too long Category:Stories